Zombot Sharktronic Sub (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Zombot Sharktronic Sub. 225px |box title = Zombot Sharktronic Sub |strength = 5 |health = 5 |cost = 6 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Sneaky |tribe = Science Pet Zombie |ability = When a Plant gets hurt, destroy it. When any Plant is destroyed, this gets +1 . |trait = Amphibious |flavor text = Ever dream of piloting a giant shark robot? Join Dr. Zomboss now!}} Zombot Sharktronic Sub is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 6 to play, and has 5 /5 . Its ability destroys any plant when the plant gets damaged, and gives this zombie +1 when any plant is destroyed. It also has the Amphibious trait. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribe:' Science Pet Zombie *'Trait: Amphibious' *'Ability:' When a Plant gets hurt, destroy it. When any Plant is destroyed, this gets +1 . *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Ever dream of piloting a giant shark robot? Join Dr. Zomboss now! Update history Update 1.2.11 * /+1 when a Plant is destroyed."|"This gets +1 when a Plant is destroyed."}} Strategies With The player should have an army of zombies that deal damage so the Zombot Sharktronic Sub can clear out almost every lane. It is most optimal to place this in the pool lane, so that minimal plants can attack it, as this does not gain easily. Keep in mind though the plants can bounce this zombie making its stat boosts go to waste. However, when used with something that damages all plants such as The Chickening, the Zombot will destroy almost every plant on the lawn and boost itself, essentially acting like Zombot 1000. Although, only Impfinity, , and Professor Brainstorm have the ability to pull off this combo (though Super Brainz requires a Mad Chemist to get The Chickening and Professor Brainstorm requires Eureka or Portal Technician for the Sharktronic Sub). Using Bungee Plumber is useful as you can instant destroy any plant for just 1 brain and Conga Zombie can also destroy any plant except armored plants or cannot be hurt plants. With Neptuna, this can be health buffed easily with Medic to heal or Camel Crossing to boost. Also, is able to synergize with Pet zombies, as the Zombot Sharktronic Sub is part of the pet tribe while Super Brainz can use it as part of the Science tribe. Speaking of the Science tribe, a Gadget Scientist and a lawn full of Science zombies is very devastating, boosting the Sharktronic Sub and destroying nearly the whole lawn, leading to easy victory. Zombot Sharktronic Sub can also be used with Barrel of Deadbeards, Fireworks Zombie, or Zombot 1000, as they can damage every plant on the field in one go when destroyed or played respectively. However, only Impfinity, Professor Brainstorm, or Brain Freeze can use these combinations. Though for Professor Brainstorm, Eureka or Portal Technician is required for the Zombot Sharktronic Sub. Against This zombie can be very powerful, as it can kill any plant on the lawn and heavily damage the hero. In addition, it essentially makes every zombie have the Deadly trait, but even damaging tricks like Bungee Plumber can also be deadly. The player should use instant-kill cards such as to prevent complete devastation from this card. Additionally, if the Zombot Sharktronic Sub is placed on the ground lane (which is commonly not the case), Lawnmower will also defeat this. Doom-Shroom can help, but at the risk of some plants. can deal a lot of damage to the this due to its ability. Whipvine can bring Zombot Sharktronic Sub to itself as both have enough stats to cancel each other out. If this gets out of hand, bouncing this should be done, but bouncing this at any point of the match is a decent strategy nonetheless. 's can also help prevent the plants from taking any damage to reduce the effectiveness of the Zombot Sharktronic Sub but it does nothing for instant-kill tricks like Rocket Science. Gallery SharktronicSubNew.jpeg|Zombot Sharktronic Sub's statistics Zombot Sharktronic Sub Card.png|Card Zombots Shark DeadlyH.png|Zombot Sharktronic Sub with Deadly trait Sharktronic Sub buffing.png|Zombot Sharktronic Sub activating its effect which buffs itself after a plant has been destroyed ZSSH.png|Zombot Sharktronic Sub using its ability SubAttack.png|Zombot Sharktronic Sub attacking Lvl 48 icon.png|Zombot Sharktronic Sub as a profile picture for a Rank 48 player Premium_Pack_Store.jpg|Zombot Sharktronic Sub on the Premium Pack in the Screenshot_2016-11-01-10-46-34.png|Zombot Sharktronic Sub in the Premium Pack advertisement SharkPremium.png|Zombot Sharktronic Sub on a Premium Pack Brainz Premium Pack New.png|Zombot Sharktronic Sub on the Brainz Premium Pack Impfinity Pack.png|Zombot Sharktonic Sub on the Impfinity Premium Pack SquashonZombotSharktronicSubPvZH.jpg|Squash being used on Zombot Sharktronic sub Old ZombotSharktronicSubHDescription.png|Zombot Sharktronic Sub's old statistics Receiving Zombot Sharktronic Sub.png|The player receiving Zombot Sharktronic Sub from a Premium Pack (pre 1.6.27) TwoSharktronicsPvZH.png|Neptuna has two Zombot Sharktronic Subs on the field Premium_Pack.jpeg|Zombot Sharktronic Sub on the old Premium Pack BrPremPack.png|Zombot Sharktronic Sub on the Brainz Premium Pack (old) Zombot Sharktronic Sub silhouette.png|Zombot Sharktronic Sub's silhouette Receiving Zombot Sharktronic Sub-0.png|The player receiving Zombot Sharktronic Sub from a Premium Pack Trivia *If someone looks closely, they can see that the zombie controlling the machine is an , not Dr. Zomboss, as mentioned by the description. *This and the are the only Zombots from Plants vs. Zombies 2 in this game. **Coincidentally, both are controlled by Imps, both are in the Sneaky class, both are in the Science tribe, both are premium - legendary cards, and both can go in water. They also both are found in areas that involve water in Plants vs. Zombies 2. **Zombot 1000 is also a Zombot, but more reminiscent to Dr. Zomboss's Zombot in Plants vs. Zombies. *This card's first ability acts like the Deadly trait on other zombies. However, this ability also works with damage dealt by tricks. Therefore, the card is a stronger version of Deadly. *This, , , and are the only Big Wave Beach zombies to be featured in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. **Out of these four, Zombot Sharktronic Sub is the only one not to be in the Beastly class. **Just like Plants vs. Zombies 2, all of the four are amphibious. *It only plays its plant destroying animation when it is played on the player's side. If it is played on the opponent's side, no animation is played, and the plant is immediately destroyed when damaged. *Even if there is an Imp controlling the Zombot Sharktronic Sub, it is not in the Imp tribe, meaning that it does not benefit Imp Commander. This is shared with Zombot Plank Walker. Category:Science cards Category:Pet cards Category:Robot zombies Category:Amphibious zombies Category:Instant-kill cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies